Wavelet Transform Encoding was proposed by Weaver and Healy as an alternative to Fourier encoding of magnetic resonance images. The idea is to replace standard phase encoding with wavelet encoding to reduce sensitivity to motion, achieve a shorter scan time, and to be able to update acquisition data locally. The technique relies on selective excitation with wavelet-shaped profiles generated by special radio-frequency waveforms. It is emerging since its first introduction as a promising technique for MRI. It will have application with MRT and other areas in which rapid, fluoroscopic imaging is used. Methods Wavelet encoding is implemented by manipulation of RF pulse shapes to generate excitation profiles that are functions of wavelet transform. An extensive study was performed to find the best and most practical wavelets to apply. These studies included literature survey, mathematical models, and computer simulations. Results/Discussion The results of the simulations show that we can use localized support properties of wavelets to minimize the number of times each group of spins must be excited and allowed to relax, i.e., to have a long effective repetition time (TReff), thereby minimizing imaging time. The localization properties of wavelets also limit motion artifacts and Gibbs ringing from undersampling, which are serious problems in MRI. However, wavelet encoding suffers a loss in the average signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) compared to phase encoding. Therefore, it is a trade-off. On the other hand, the localized support properties of wavelets make it possible to update data in those regions that are needed more frequently. This can be done in real time. The gain will be shortening the scan time by avoiding redundant data acquisition. We will write a pulse sequence and implement wavelet encoding on the scanner to further study the new technique.